Skipping Stones
by Almeric of the Fire
Summary: A short story where Masato has been injured on the set of a film he's working on. Ren-centric, it focuses simply on Ren's frustration at a situation he can't control or make better. Anger and fluff.


_Story Prompt: 'The seaside is the location, loathing is the theme. A radio is an object that plays a part in the story.'_

_Another short story prompt but this time with Ren and Masato. Just fluff and hints at a deeper relationship._

* * *

'_In other news, the currently popular idol Hijirikawa Masato has had to cancel his tour across the country due to a broken leg that occurred on the set of the film he is playing the male lead in. Doctors say he should be back on his feet in a month's time. This injury is said to set the filmmakers back quite a lot financially and the cancelled tour is-'_

Growling I shut off the TV, feeling all too stifled by the hotel room and needing to move, to escape. Of course I'd heard about this already but it still got to me all the same. I'm not even sure why it struck a nerve but it did.

Before I realised it, my angry energy had carried me the short distance down the path to the beach. I hadn't even bothered with my shoes but somehow I was clutching the card key for the room in my hand. At least I'd be able to get back into the room, I thought somewhat distantly as I looked down at it and tucked it into my pocket.

Nearby a small radio was playing music and I could hear it above the gentle advance and retreat of the calm waves that lapped at the shore. I looked around and picked up some stones and walked closer to the shore.

I know it had nothing much to do with me but I still felt anger coiling in my gut at the whole situation. Trying to distract myself, I skipped stones across the relatively calm water, each throw was precise and it relaxed me a bit.

'_And now for the news. Hijirikawa Masato, a rising idol, has finally been released from hospital after having surgery to fix a broken leg a couple of days ago. He had been injured on set of the upcoming film 'Lost in-'"_

At this point I had tuned out, focusing more on my thoughts. _He'll be coming back!_ The thought made my grip on the pebble I was holding less steady and this one landed in the water with a single _thwump. _Frustrated, I threw the next one as far as I possibly could with a growl on my lips.

"I'm pretty certain that pebble did nothing to warrant that, Jinguji." A cool voice startled me and I turned to face the sound. "I tried to find you in the hotel room but the door was locked and annoyingly enough I know my card is still in there."

Masato was stood there, propped up on a pair of crutches and I could see it took some effort to keep steady on the sand. I frowned, not wanting to say anything in case I ended up saying something with a hot head that I'd come to regret. It was good to see him though. I felt relieved at last to see he was okay.

"I see… You're going to be like that…" Masato sighed. "So tell me, what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing." In an attempt to play it off, I casually shrugged.

"Well it's got to be something. You're not the type to forget shoes when it comes to organising outfits."

"…Ah." He got me.

"It's because of my injury isn't it?" Masato ventured and of course he was right.

"…Yeah."

"Maybe you should stop watching the stories about it and listen to me instead." He moves over unsteadily and I move to help him. "…May I have your assistance in sitting down? It's a bit painful."

Wordlessly, I helped lower him down so he was sat on the sand and I sat next to him. I looked towards him and opened my mouth to speak but he shook his head.

"Before you ask, I'm fine. It's a bit tiring on my arm muscles having to walk like this." His words were firm. "I'm fine, I'll heal soon and that's what matters. I've seen some of the news stories so I think I know why you're so angry. It's okay; I'm a bit annoyed too but you can't always avoid these things."

"It's like all they care about is the film or the tour managers." I grumbled.

"To be honest, I don't care if they focus on that." Masato smiled softly then and looked towards me. "I'm glad someone cares about me though."

"…Well someone has to." I sighed. That got me a punch in the arm. I suppose I deserved it. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"I know." Masato smirks. "Thanks Ren, for caring." He leans his head on my shoulder and I felt that wrath from before suddenly vanish.

Smiling a little, I leaned my head on top of his.

"It's fine."

* * *

_I hope you liked it!_


End file.
